marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Brian Braddock
"I'm Captain Britain! I can do anything!" Storia Background *'1984': Nasce il 23 Aprile, poco dopo mezzanotte, a Braddock Manor insieme alla sorella gemella Elizabeth. *'2002': Muoiono entrambi i genitori, a causa di un incidente con Mastermind, il computer di casa Braddock, sviluppato su tecnologia altromondiana e divenuto poi senziente. Il tracollo della famiglia viene impedito da Jaime, che prende le redini finanziare portando avanti le Braddock Industries. * 2003: Brian si diploma e viene ammesso alla Thames University, iscrivendosi al corso di Fisica. Continua con l'atteggiamento che lo ha contraddistinto fin da piccolo: dato il carattere timido e poco espansivo, non avendo avuto amici nemmeno da bambino, Brian ha concentrato tutta la sua attenzione nello studio. *'2009': Brian consegue laurea e poi dottorato in Fisica (WIP per l'ambito esatto). Continua la ricerca lavorando al Centro di Ricerca di Darkmoor, il più avanzato del paese. Captain Britain e prime avventure *'2011': Darkmoor viene attaccata e tutti i ricercatori presi in ostaggio. Brian riesce a fuggire in moto, ma nella fuga finisce fuori strada e in fin di vita. Ha una visione mistica di Merlino, che lo invita a scegliere tra l'Amuleto del Giusto e la Spada del Forte, perché si salvi la vita. Non avendo mai avuto l'indole di un guerriero, Brian sceglie l'amuleto e viene immediatamente investito da un potere mistico e miracoloso che lo guarisce e lo rende fisicamente più forte e resistente. Gli viene anche fornito il pacchetto completo con tanto di costume da supereroe. Perché tale è diventato: Captain Britain, protettore e difensore del Regno Unito. *Il primo periodo da supereroe è caratterizzato da molta confusione per Brian. Prima di tutto perché mai avrebbe pensato di finire a fare quella vita, e in secondo luogo perché i suoi poteri sono di chiara derivazione magica. Per un uomo di scienza è un colpo molto grosso da incassare. Ci riesce a tratti, e ogni tanto per placare i dubbi si concede di bere un bicchiere di troppo. Per fortuna ha talmente tanto da fare che non riesce a sfociare in vero alcolismo. Per ora. *Continua la frequentazione, iniziata ai tempi dell'università, con Courtney Ross, giovane promessa del mondo finanziario. Il rapporto tra i due inizia però a sfaldarsi rapidamente, a causa dell'atteggiamento ambizioso sul lavoro di Courtney, e il fatto che Brian provi a tutti i costi a mantenere segreta la sua doppia identità. Dubbi.jpg|I dubbi Viaggi nell'Omniverso *'2012': Brian compie il primo vero viaggio in Altromondo '(''in 616 lo accompagnava Dane Whitman aka Black Knight, non so se qui è già attivo), dato che Camelot è minacciata da Mordred the Evil. Sconfitta la minaccia, Brian comincia a fare un po' conoscenza con Altromondo, incontra di persona Merlino e viene per un po' accompagnato da un elfo di nome Jackdaw. *Giunto però il momento di tornare a casa, Brian e Jackdaw finiscono erroneamente (vedi: Merlino è uno stronzo) su '''Earth-239. Brian fa la conoscenza di Opal Luna Saturnyne (Sat-Yr-9) personcina per niente raccomandabile che però ha la stessa faccia di Courtney Ross (Sat-Yr-9 è la sua controparte di Earth-795, dove è dittatrice. Era su Earth-239 per motivi diciamo di ricerca). Sebbene Sat-Yr-9 si dimostri molto poco degna di fiducia, Brian non riesce a darle troppo contro. *Caso vuole che Brian sia capitato proprio su Earth-239 perché''' Linda McQuillan''' (Captain UK, in quell'universo) è scappata dal suo mondo, e non c'erano supereroi abbastanza forti per risolvere il gravissimo problema che quel mondo stava affrontando: Mad Jim Jaspers, il cui nome è già un programma, ha infatti costruito un cybiota - noto come La Furia - in grado di sterminare tutti i super-umani, e l'ha scatenato a fare piazza pulita di tutti ad esclusione di lui. Inoltre, in virtù dei suoi poteri di reality warping, Mad Jim ha scatenato anche una "onda di irrealtà", che ha avuto effetto su tutto il suo mondo. Brian si trova suo malgrado coinvolto negli scontri e trovandosi ad affrontare il cybiota, purtroppo muore. * Merlino, che sembra avere sempre tutto sotto controllo e invece risulta essere più un bastardo che altro, approfitta del fatto che il suo campione è morto per ricostruirlo da zero. Avendolo ormai designato come suo preferito, in virtù dell'eredità altromondiana che si porta dietro da tempi non sospetti, Merlino ricostituisce il corpo di Brian integrandolo con i poteri che gli derivavano dalla carica di Captain Britain. Con il nuovo corpo, Brian non ha più bisogno dell'amuleto, e il nuovo costume non fa altro che amplificare e immagazzinare le onde di potere che si irradiano dall'Inghilterra. *Ricostruito a puntino, Brian si risveglia di nuovo sulla sua Terra, più confuso di prima. *Nel dubbio, intanto sistema definitivamente Mastermind, ma non lo smantella perché è un computer troppo bello. La caverna sotto Braddock Manor dove era custodito viene rinominata Brit-Caverna. *Senza avere nemmeno due giorni di pausa, Brian viene rapito e portato alla Corte dell'Omniverso, come unico testimone a favore di Sat-Yr-9, su cui pendono gravi accuse. Dato che il processo non è per nulla equo, e dato che con una decisione brutale viene sentenziata ed eseguita la completa eliminazione dall'Omniverso di Earth-239, Brian si ribella alla Corte e fa scappare Sat-Yr-9. Riescono a fuggire, ritornando sulla Terra. Brian, cavallerescamente ma pur sempre biasimandola in silenzio, tiene al sicuro per qualche tempo Sat-Yr-9. Lei però poi lo abbandona, per far perdere le sue tracce alla Corte e per allontanarsi da Brian che evidentemente non ricambia i suoi sentimenti. Senza maschera *'2012': Tornato in pianta stabile, Brian continua il suo percorso supereroistico. Sono però un po' burrascosi i rapporti con le agenzie governative che trattano delle cose meno pubbliche. Viene contattato da agenti dello S.T.R.I.K.E., e finisce a collaborarci anche grazie al fatto che sua sorella Betsy è entrata a farne parte, nella Sezione Psichica. Sarà anche costretto a rivelar loro la sua identità, anche se per il momento riesce a mantenerla segreta per il grande pubblico. *'2013': All'inizio di aprile, per controversie politiche e magagne burocratiche, Brian viene costretto a lasciare il paese, e "perde" il titolo di Capitan Bretagna (ufficialmente, sebbene continui a mantenerne i poteri). Fintanto che è fuori dal paese e impossibilitato ad agire per esso, è sua sorella Besty che assume la carica e un costume nuovo che le piace un sacco. Brian approfitta di questo momento di pausa forzata per ritornare a fare ricerche di fisica. Caso vuole che scelga come centro di ricerca Tromso, e che abbia come collega Jane Foster. *'2014': A luglio, Malekith 'attacca Londra. Impossibilitato ad agire sul campo, Brian fornisce supporto dal lato scientifico, coordinandosi sia con Jane che con Pete Wisdom, di cui fa una prima conoscenza, seppur solo videotelefonica. Il problema elfico viene sistemato con successo, e Brian si accorge che un po' gli manca fare il supereroe. Mad Jim e Ritorno *'2014: A ottobre, dopo i turbolenti eventi estivi di Londra, da molti parlamentari viene chiesto un disegno di legge che obblighi il controllo dei supereroi. Il portavoce di questa frangia di politici è nientemeno che Lord James Jaspers. Rispetto la sua controparte Earth-239 dove era un mutante, in questo universo Mad Jim è un tecnomago affiliato alla Mys-Tech (un gruppo di antichi maghi che hanno stretto un patto con Mephisto. Sacrifici continui in cambio di potere e vita eterna. Solite cose). *Memore di quello che è successo in Earth-239, Brian sfida l'esilio e ritorna in patria di volata. Appena in tempo, dato che l'Inghilterra tutta viene colpita da un campo di irrealtà di Mad Jim: come nelle migliori distopie '''fantascientifiche, Londra e dintorni diventano un mondo dove vige il controllo dittatoriale di Jaspers, all'insegna della caccia e della reclusione in campi di concentramento di tutti i "diversi". Usati poi come sacrificio per il Lord Infernale. * Caduto anche lui vittima dell'universo alternativo, Brian vive quelle che sembrano alcune settimane trovando gli oppressi e nascondendoli dai persecutori. Organizza una frangia di resistenza con Linda, Betsy e alcuni colleghi di lei. Il legame con la terra inglese è però così forte che Brian sente la sua sofferenza e l'effetto della realtà modificata cessa da solo. Deciso a porre rimedio a quella situazione, e con il supporto straordinario di '''Sat-Yr-9 e Jaime Braddock (incontratisi autonomamente e la cui associazione non porterà niente di buono) Brian parte alla ricerca di Mad Jim, e dopo un duro scontro riescono a eliminarlo. *La Londra alternativa cessa di esistere, ma chi vi era coinvolto non ricorda nulla. Brian viene arrestato per aver violato l'ordine di stare fuori dall'Inghilterra. Pazientemente accetta la trafila burocratica, anche se porta avanti la sua battaglia per evitare che venga portato avanti il disegno di legge anti-maschere. *Nel momento in cui si rende conto che sua sorella è in grave pericolo, attaccata da Slaymaster e Vixen, Brian di nuovo ignora il fatto di essere in gattabuia e corre ad aiutarla. Fatti arrestare i due criminali, e arrestato a sua volta di nuovo per essere scappato di galera, chiede un colloquio con la regina. Gli viene straordinariamente concesso, e alla fine riesce ad ottenere il perdono e il permesso di riprendere il ruolo di Captain Britain, anche se deve rivelare pubblicamente la sua identità. *Dicembre: L'R.C.X. viene sciolto grazie anche all'intervento di Brian. In sua sostituzione emerge Black Air, agenzia sotterraneamente esistente dal 2012. Meggan * 2015: Mentre era intento in un giro di perlustrazione, Brian incappa in un gruppo di ragazzi senzatetto. Questi, per la sorpresa e lo spavento, lo attaccano. In particolare Brian viene attaccato da quello che potrebbe assomigliare ad un licantropo. Che però vola. Brian è confuso e tenta di limitare i danni, ma nella collutazione cadono delle travi e uno dei ragazzi viene ucciso, e la bestia scappa. Sinceramente rammaricato per la sua fine, Brian va a trovare la famiglia del ragazzo dopo il funerale. Incontra di nuovo la bestia, anche lei dispiaciuta per la triste fine del suo amico, e desiderosa di scusarsi con i genitori. Brian scopre che in realtà la bestia è una ragazza di nome Meggan, e che l'aveva attaccato solo per paura. Parlando tra di loro, Brian si rende conto che Meggan si ricorda della prigionia di Mad Jim, al contrario del resto dell'Inghilterra. *Dato che poi la ragazza è sola al mondo, Brian decide di invitarla alla Braddock Manor, per farla riprendere e per capire meglio quello che la ragazza è. Grazie anche alla presenza e all'aiuto di Besty, in questo nuovo ambiente Meggan stessa si rende conto di non essere un licantropo ma una mutaforma, e assume la forma di una bellissima donna. *Brian e Meggan stringono una sincera amicizia, e il loro rapporto si rinsalda molto, grazie anche al fatto che lui le fa da mentore e le insegna tutto quello che non aveva mai potuto imparare, non essendo mai andata a scuola. L'amicizia non ci mette molto a sfociare in qualcosa di più profondo. Excalibur *'2016': Brian decide, su imitazione degli Avengers pensando che era opportuno avere più persone qualificate per combattere le minacce all'Inghilterra, di creare un team supereroistico, che viene poi chiamato Excalibur. I membri che compongono la squadra sono: Captain Britain (Brian Braddock), Lady Britain (Betsy Braddock), Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde), Bishop (Lucas Bishop) e Cat-zilla Meggan. Probabilmente si aggiunge anche Daytripper (Jimaine Szardos/Amanda Sefton). Poco dopo, come agente di collegamento dalla Black Air, arriva anche il famigerato Pete Wisdom. *'2016-2018': Varie avventure con Excalibur. *Torna anche Jaime a fare casino. Besty è sempre più in palla, e Brian poco può fare per aiutarla, suo malgrado, anche se comunque ci prova ad essere almeno di supporto. *'2018': Mastermind, il solito caro computer senziente di casa Braddock, trova il modo di tornare dove è nato: in Altromondo. Qui riesce a improgionare Roma (figlia di Merlino - non reperibile ora - al momento Omniversal Majestrix) e ad attirare in trappola i Captain Britain Corps. Molti sono sterminati, e solo l'intervento di Excalibur riesce a riportare ordine. Per i servigi che ancora una volta Brian ha portato ad Altromondo e per l'eredità che può vantare per diritto di nascita, Roma dichiara Brian Re di Altromondo. *Excalibur viene sciolto, dato che tutti i suoi componenti trovano strade diverse da percorrere. Altromondo * 2018: Brian viene incoronato come Re di Altromondo, e decide di sposare Meggan, facendone la sua regina. *'2019': Nasce Robert James Braddock, primogenito della coppia reale. *'2020': Per motivi WIP, Meggan è costretta a compiere un sacrificio. Per tutti gli altri sembra morta, anche se in realtà si è solo persa all'Inferno. Brian è distrutto dalla perdita. *Dà la sua benedizione al matrimonio di convenienza tra Pete Wisdom e Tinkabelinos Hardleg (una fata dissidente). *Anche se non viene coinvolto direttamente, nel mondo dell'House of M lui è diventato Re d'Inghilterra. Captain Britain & MI-13 *'2021': A causa di Secret Invasion, un gruppo di Skrull riesce ad infiltrarsi in posizioni che dà loro accesso ad artefatti magici molto potenti, capaci di dare loro accesso anche ad Altromondo. Per impedire che la cosa vada a buon fine, Brian torna a vestire i panni di Capitan Bretagna e si reca a Londra. Qui si riunisce a Pete Wisdom, capo dell'MI-13 e coordinatore di tutti i supereroi inglesi. Nel corso di un'operazione ad alto rischio, Brian è costretto a sacrificarsi per salvare tutti. "Quando morì Capitan America, la popolazione lo seppe alla maniera degli americani: attraverso i notiziari. Ma quando morì Capitan Bretagna, tutta la popolazione sentì una fitta al cuore, e tutti seppero subito quel che era successo." *Dato il sacrificio compiuto, Merlino '(''dove era finito non lo so, e non so quando è tornato ma tant'è) decide che ancora una volta sarà sua cura riportare in vita Capitan Bretagna. Con una scena epica, il corpo di Brian risorge dalla terra inglese stessa, avvolto da centinaia di bandiere inglesi. '''Diventa il vero e proprio spirito dell'Inghilterra, legato alla forza e alla passione che risiede in Brian. *Data la nuova rinascita e l'essere diventato ancora più legato all'Inghilterra, Brian decide di rinunciare al trono di Altromondo, dato che il suo compito primario è difendere la sua terra. Sempre restando a disposizione per i problemi Omniversali, ma preferisce concentrarsi su un mondo. *Entra a far parte della squadra dell'MI-13, composta da Pete Wisdom, Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth), Black Knight (Dane Whitman), Blade (Eric Brooks) e infine Excalibur (Faiza Hussain). *Per fortuna, Meggan riesce a ritrovare la strada di casa, e torna da Brian e figlioletto. Rinascita.jpg|Rinascita epica. Ha commosso tutta l'Inghilterra Meggan.jpg|Lsciate stare la sua famiglia Problemi in famiglia * 2025: Brian, dopo anni che non la vedeva, incontra di nuovo Courtney Ross, la sua ex-fidanzata. Purtroppo per Brian, però, quella non è Courtney ma Sat-Yr-9, tornata per fare un qualche casino dei suoi. Soprattutto, cerca di mettere zizzania tra Brian e sua moglie. Peccato però che Meggan sia incinta, e che suo marito sia molto innamorato di lei, e ben deciso a proteggere la sua famiglia. *'2025': A luglio nasce Marian Braddock. * 2028: Jaime, sempre più fuori dal mondo e sempre più pericoloso per se stesso e per gli altri, combina un macello tale che i due suoi fratellini sono costretti a fermarlo. Nel momento decisivo, però, Brian non riesce a dare il colpo di grazia a Jaime e Betsy è costretta ad intervenire, guidando lei stessa l'azione del corpo di Brian. *Dopo questo fattaccio, Brian e Betsy non si parlano per due interi anni. *Brain passa un momento particolarmente difficile. La morte di Jaime e la rottura con Betsy lo fanno sprofondare in un periodo di forte abbattimento. Dato che i suoi poteri si basano ora sulla self-confidence, questo influenza anche la sua rendita in campo. A peggiorare le cose, ci sono i tabloid che impietosamente approfittano della storia. Brian non ce la fa, e ricade nel bere, alimentando ulteriormente le malelingue sul suo non più solo presunto alcolismo. *'2030': Nasce Jonathan Vaughn Braddock, e il nuovo bambino sembra portare un po' di serenità nella vita di Brian. C'è anche un riavvicinamento con Betsy, che per l'occasione torna e sarà la madrina del piccolo. Futuro *Varie ed eventuali. Mys-Tech alla riscossa. Altra brutta gente. Dei Dalek. *Ad un certo punto lascerà la carica di Capitan Bretagna, che verrà poi accolta da suo figlio Robert, suo degno erede. Probabilmente ritornerà a fare il Re di Altromondo. Poteri e abilità Brian è per metà altromondiano e per metà mutante, anche se non ha mai sviluppato il potenziale mutante, rimasto recessivo. Nel corso della sua esistenza è morto due volte, e per due volte è stato "ricostruito" da Merlino, con delle variazioni nei suoi poteri. Riassunto cronologico della Britannicità *'1984-2011': Nerd. *'2011-2012': Poteri derivanti dall'Amuleto del Giusto. Costume rosso. *'2012-2021': Poteri dell'Amuleto incorporati nel corpo nuovo. Costume bianco e blu "classico". Rivisitato dopo poco (costume "New Excalibur"). *'2021-????': Come sopra, ma più legati alla terra inglese e amplificati dalla confidenza in sé. Poteri *'Conduttore di Energia Interdimensionale': Brian incanala quell'energia interdimensionale proveniente da Altromondo che sfocia in Gran Bretagna. Con il cambio corpo riceve quest'energia di continuo, senza bisogno di intermediari (l'Amuleto), anche se è più forte quanto più è vicino alla fonte energetica (risolta con la self-confidence). Questo rapporto simbiotico gli permette di accedere a poteri incredibili per estensione: **'Campo di forza': è in grado di generare un campo di energia in grado di respingere proiettili di alto calibro, gettate energetiche, alte e basse temperature, attrito o gravità eccessiva e quant'altro; **'Super forza': in grado di sollevare novanta tonnellate; **'Super velocità': sfiora la velocità del suono; **'Super resistenza': praticamente invulnerabile; **'Super riflessi'; **'Super agilità'; **'Sensi superumani'. **'Volo': questo potere è stato integrato con il primo cambio corpo, prima non ne era in grado. *'Sensibilità alla magia': dati i poteri qui sopra, riconosce e sente quando nelle vicinanze è all'opera magia altromondiana, o magia che opera in contrasto con quella altromondiana. È una consapevolezza ambientale. *'Britannico': con la seconda rinascita è ancora più legato al suolo britannico. Ha chiara percezione dello stato di salute di quella terra e dei suoi abitanti. I suoi abitanti, poi, sanno se qualcosa di grave accade a Capitan Bretagna. E lo sentono profumare di catalogo Lush. Abilità *'Genio scientifico': ha una innata predisposizione per le materie scientifiche e un amore profondo per lo studio della fisica. Se la cava molto bene anche con i computer. *'Combattimento a mani nude': ha imparato molto sul campo e poi ha seguito un addestramento per migliorarsi sempre di più. *'Schermidore': ha ricevuto lezioni di scherma fin da bambino. *'Misticismo': ha dovuto imparare a fare a patti con tutto quello che era "magia" e non "scienza". Ora riesce a conviverci molto bene, anche se all'inizio ha avuto dei problemi. *'Excalibur': È in grado di utilizzare la leggendaria spada, nel caso fosse necessario (ma è molto felice che se ne occupi Faiza, comunque). *'Diplomatico': è il volto, lo spirito e il supereroe della Gran Bretagna. Ha dovuto maturare una buona dose di diplomaticità generale. Soprattutto con i giornalisti. *'Confidenza': con l'ultima rinascita i suoi poteri sono direttamente proporzionali al suo stato di fiducia in se stesso. Quando è sicuro di sé, è in grado di fare di tutto. Debolezze * Conduttore di energia: se le energie provenienti da Altromondo dovessero indebolirsi, lui ne risentirebbe in prima persona; così come risentirebbe della distruzione o della sofferenza della Gran Bretagna stessa. *'Confidenza': con l'ultima rinascita i suoi poteri sono direttamente proporzionali al suo stato di fiducia in se stesso. Quando si scoraggia, può fare ben poco. *'Alcool': ha un passato da alcolista, e ci ha combatutto più volte per non ricascarci. *'Pokerface': non ce l'ha. *'Tabloid'. *'Sua sorella'. *'Suo fratello'. *Sua moglie quando diventa Godzilla '(non ce la fa ma la ama troppo). Attrezzatura Costumi *Primo Captain Britain: costume rosso, potenziava le sue capacità fisiche. Aveva anche lo Scettro delle Stelle, che gli permetteva di volare. *Secondo Captain Britain: costume blu classico, realizzato da Merlino. Funzionava come amplificatore e immagazzinatore dell'energia, amplificando i poteri di Capitan Bretagna e conservando energia in eccesso per i momenti in cui Brian si doveva allontanare dall'Inghilterra. *Captain Britain: riprendedo la tecnologia del costume precedente, Brian si è realizzato un nuovo costume che fosse più esteticamente convincente. Quando ha fatto l'ultimo cambio corpo, ha comunque tenuto questo costume. Costume rosso.jpg|Primo costume, rosso, con lo scettro Costume-blu.jpg|Secondo costume, quello classico Costume-ok.jpg|Terzo costume, quello definitivo Equipaggiamento *Pete Wisdom: personal cheerleader. Armi Solitamente, Brian non utilizza armi di nessun tipo. In casi particolari ha fatto però ricorso a: *'Excalibur '(è degno di impugnarla) *'Pete Wisdom '(sia verbalmente che fisicamente è molto efficace) *'Britannicità '''(arma essenziale e sempre pronta a colpire) Legame psichico Brian e Betsy, data la loro natura di '''gemelli '''e dati i poteri telepatici di lei, sono sempre stati connessi da un '''legame psichico '''molto forte. Da piccoli il legame era un molto comune legame gemellare, con i bambini che si capivano senza parlare a voce alta. Con lo sviluppo della telepatia di Betsy (2011-2017), il legame si è molto rafforzato. Entrambi sanno sempre in che condizioni si trova il gemello, e hanno un canale di comunicazione preferenziale, nonché di scambio telepatico di informazioni anche involontario. Brian è stato in grado (sporadicamente), di avere sogni premonitori, in virtù di questo legame. Il contatto si interrompe bruscamente con la perdita dei poteri telepatici di Besty (2017), e verrà ricostituito solo dopo molti anni (2026, circa): dopo il cambio corpo di Betsy il legame è stato più difficile da reinstallare, ma con un po' di pazienza e aiuto reciproco i due fratelli si sono ritrovati anche da questo punto di vista. Altro Altri universi *In '''Earth-10812 è Barbara Braddock. Non so ancora cosa farà. *In Earth-12108 è sempre Brian Braddock, ma ha sua sorella come Lionheart. È fidanzato con Pete Wisdom, ma non lo sposerà finché non glielo chiederà la Regina in persona. *In Earth-88108 è Re Brian d'Inghilterra, e sta lavorando per rirpendersi le colonie.'' Si sacrificherà prima di riuscirci, ma il sogno non morirà mai. ''(cosa) Prestafaccia Kacey Carrig è Brian Braddock. Kacey carrig.jpg|Kacey Carrig è Brian Braddock Kacey carrig.jpeg|Molto convinto Cigno.jpg|Un cigno di Sua Maestà Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0'''. *Credo diventi un '''1 quando conosce meglio Pete, ma non lo ammetterà mai. *Team Omniverso. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Idiota. *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro, ma andato in ballottaggio con Corvonero. *A Westeros sarebbe un Tully. *In Avatar sarebbe un earthbender. *Il suo animale totemico è il cigno, nonostante sua sorella continui a sostenere che è un bruco. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 5 Forza 6 Velocità 4 Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Excalibur Categoria:MI-13